Pete/Gallery
Images of Pete. Promotional Material Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-e3599f68.jpg|Promotional art of Pete in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Stock art youngpete.jpeg|Pete as a toddler Animation Print media Pete_in_Mickey_Mouse_Adventures_comic.jpg|Pete in a comic illustration Big_Bad_Pete_and_Animatronic_Donald_yelling.jpg|Pete in the Epic Mickey digicomics petedressedassamurai.jpg|Samurai Pete Peteassantaclaus.jpg|Santa Pete Petegettingbeatbymickey.jpg mm304.jpg BWPearlStory.jpg DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_1C.jpg Kingofspades.jpg|Pete as king of Spades Pete_in_Goof_Troop_comic.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg Bad-7.jpg CASTY.jpg Peteassahara.jpg|Sahara Pete Donaldvs.Peteinultraheroes.jpg Phone.jpg TrudyandPete.jpg Superheroesvssupervillains.jpg Chaosgod3-6.jpg|Solego possessing Pete's car 1318264-wizards_of_mickey_7_cvr_b.jpg Pete'splotinthecomicstripstory.jpg|Pete's plot in the futuristic comic strip story "The World of Tomorrow" (1944). MickeyfacingPete.jpg|Mickey Mouse vs. Pete BeagleboyswithPete.jpg Ultrapete.jpg|Pete in Ultraheroes PeteandWeasel.jpg Fr spg 114p066 010 shyster.jpg PeteandDonaldinthecomic.jpg Prince Pete - Goofy Fairy Tale.png Pete, Clarabelle and Beagle Boys in The Three Musketeers comic.jpg|Pete with Beagle Boys and Clarabelle Cow in the comic book adaptation of The Three Musketeers Floyd Gottfredson, 1936.png Marco Rota, 2008.png Sergio Asteriti, 1969.jpg 990094-3.jpg Croppedimage320320-3034-topoteam-storiabivicrimine-apertura.jpg PeteandBeagleBoysreunite.jpg Magic at the table.jpg|Pete and Trudy Van Tubb in Wizards of Mickey Fr gsd 004a 001.jpeg Donald duck comic 104.jpg Mickey mouse comic 256.jpg Pete_WOM.jpg|Pete in Wizards of Mickey. Mickey own newspaper painting.jpeg Video games Good Petetronic.jpg|The redeemed Petetronic in Epic Mickey Small Pete.jpg|Small Pete from Epic Mickey PetePan.jpg|Pete Pan in Epic Mickey. peg leg mickeymouse manual.jpg|Peg Leg's artwork in Mickey Mousecapade PeteInMickeyMousecapade.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mousecapade (American version) PETE E~1.jpg|Pete in Mickey Saves the Day Basket_790screen003.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Basketball _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Pete.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Skateboarding dsnposter.jpg Gam_n64_mt2.jpg|Pete in Magical Tetris Challenge 111312_FS_WebExtra_WarrenSpectorEpicMickey_15.1.jpg disneys-epic-mickey-end-credits.jpg disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-end-credits.jpg|Big Bad Pete with Gremlin Prescott in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. SW Pete in Mickey Mania.gif|Pete in the "Steamboat Willie" level of Mickey Mania Final Pete in Mickey Mania.gif|Pete in the "Prince and the Pauper" level of Mickey Mania Mickey vs Pete MDC.jpg|Mickey vs. Pete in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Pete on MDC.jpg|Pete on the game over screen from Mickey's Dangerous Chase Pete-bossbattle.jpg|Pete as the Master of Illusion in World of Illusion Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.35.22 PM.png|Mickey Mouse Battling Emperor Pete in the Final Boss Level. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.37.37 PM.png|Minnie Mouse Battling Baron Pete In The Great Circus Mystery In The Final Boss Level. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.39.21 PM.png|Minnie Mouse Battling Baron Pete In Dragon Form. Screen Shot 2013-09-13 at 4.41.19 PM.png|Donald Duck Battling King Pete In Magical Quest 3 in the Final Boss Level. petelegendofillusiongif.jpg|Mickey vs. Pete in Legend of Illusion DonaldfacingPeteatfirstbattle.jpg|Donald Duck facing Pete In Mahô no Bôshi peteasbossinquackshot.jpg|Donald Duck vs. Pete in Quackshot Pete Mickey Boss Mickey's Racing Adventure.png|Pete after being defeated in Mickey's boss level in Mickey's Racing Adventure 1383528119206.png|Pete after being defeated in Minnie's boss level in Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete Looking.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete Looking 2.png Mickey's Racing Adventure Pete and Pete's Cronies.png Ea2.jpg Ea1.jpg Pete-Disney Magical World.jpg|Pete as he appears in Disney Magical World. Dmob-21.png cameo-winterfun.png qs-25.png Pete Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pete_KHREC.png|Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Captain_Pete_TR_KHII.png|Steamboat Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete_PL_KHII.png|Lion Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete with the lamp.jpg|Pete holding Jafar's lamp in Kingdom Hearts II. Sprite_Pete.png|Pete's Sprite (Retro KHII) 915410 20050428 screen016 992.jpg|Pete working with Hades I'm_Pete_01_KHII.png Persistent_Pete_01_KHII.png Maleficent_and_Pete's_Heart_01_KHII.png Pete_(Captain_Justice_outfit)_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Justice in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain_Dark_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Dark in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Pete.png|Pete with the Brooms in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs196.jpg|Pete as Captain Justice Trying to win the Million Dream's Award Captain_Dark_KHBBSFM.png|Captain Dark in his vehicle. Disney-town2.jpg|Pete as Captain Dark talking to Terra Pct2031 copy-484459809.jpg|Pete DL_PeteAvatar1.png|Pete's Sprite (Justice BBS) DL_PeteAvatar2.png|Pete's Sprite (Dark BBS) MusketeerPete.png|Captain Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance 471px-Pete (Battle) CotM KH3D.png|King Musketeer Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Pete as Julius.png|Pete as Julius in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. Enter_Captain_Justice_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Justice's entrance Terra_Becomes_a_Racer_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Dark's entrance Ensembles-31-Pete.png DL_Sprite_Pete_KHBBS.png Theme Parks and other live appearances 2300741989 ee7f9edc3a.jpg|Pete's statue in the Team Mickey's store at Donwtown Disney P05-0006.jpg|Artwork of Pete helping the expansion of Disney California Adventure Petes garage.jpg|Pete's Garage at Mickey's Toontown Fair Petes-silly-sideshow.jpeg|Artwork promoting Pete's Silly Slideshow at the Magic Kingdom 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Artwork of the Storybook Circus featuring Pete, Dumbo, Goofy, Casey Junior, and Humphrey the Bear Petes-Silly-Sideshow.jpg|Pete's Silly Sideshow at Storybook Circus Pete poster.jpg|Pete's poster in Storybook Circus at Magic Kingdom Merchandise Captain Pete Figurine.jpg|Sergeant Pete figurine Conductor Pete Figurine.jpg|Conductor Pete vinylmation Pete Figurine.jpg|Pete pvc from Mickey's Carwash Figure Set Soccer Pete Figurine.jpg|Soccer Pete pvc Pete Pin.jpg|Pete's Disney Cats pin Pirate Pete Pin.jpg|Pirate Pete pin Black Pete USMM WWII mascot.jpg|Pete's U.S. Merchant Marine pin goof-troop-pete1.jpg|Goof Troop Pete Pete as Boba Fett Pin.jpg|Pete as Boba Fett Pin pete kh.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg Arizona Pete Pin.jpg dl_pats_pete_011007.jpg pete valentines.jpg|Pete on a Valentines Day pin for 2004. YOUROUT.jpg petesmee.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean - Mystery Pin Collection- Mystery Pin - Pete.jpeg peteWDCC.jpg disneypeteWDCC.jpg vinylmation pete.PNG|Pete as Boba Fett Vinylmation Kelloggs Pete Figure.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Rolling Bowler Pete.jpg Burger King Goof Troop Bowlers.jpg Kelloggs Goof Troop Figures.jpg Kellogg's Rice Krispies Goof Troop Figurines.JPG Steamboat Willie Pete Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Normal img-8-Series-4-figs-650x420.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries